LETTING GO
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: I write Hiei & Kurama love stories sometimes adding Kuronue for a little fun. To say anymore would give this story away. Sorry for the crappy summary. One shot. Please read and review.


I had requests for something a little different from my usual Hiei & Kurama stories. Please send me a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy.

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

'_Thoughts'_

**LETTING GO**

_Hm, there he is again. He's been watching me for a week now. Damn he's beautiful. Such grace and elegance from one so young. _

He was distracted from his thoughts when the hand of the demon behind him circled his waist, skimmed around his hip and began stroking his thigh. Making sure the raven haired beauty, as he had begun thinking of him, was watching, he licked his lips before spreading his legs giving his companion's wandering hand better access. He had to hide his grin when the beautiful creature watching him bit his lip to suppress a moan and shifted uncomfortably in his chair before downing his drink.

When he leaned back to whisper to the demon behind him, the raven haired beauty threw back another drink. "If you're ready to play my pet I have a room at the top of the stairs, second door on the left. If you're on the bed naked and hard when I get there I'll give you the best lay you've ever had."

His companion raced up the stairs as he went to the bar. When the bartender poured him a drink he turned his back on the raven haired beauty. "Did you get the information I wanted?"

The bartender waited for money to change hands before he answered. "He's new around here. Claims to be a thief. Got a room down the street at Jewel's. Talks to anyone who'll talk about you. Boy must want you bad to be so obvious."

_So, gorgeous thinks he can catch me huh? It'll be fun watching him try. It'll be even more fun when I let him think he caught me._

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do with your latest toy, send him upstairs to start without you?"

Grinning he finished his drink. "Anticipation only adds to the pleasure, but if I don't get up there soon he might finish without me too."

Putting the glass away the bartender smirked. "No one is dumb enough to finish before being had by the great Yoko Kurama."

Yoko turned to find the raven haired beauty gone. "You get me a name?"

"Kuronue."

* * *

Several days later Yoko was leaning against the wall behind the inn. His head was thrown back, one hand tangled in the hair of the female demon kneeling before him, guiding her as she pleasured him. Eyes closed, he imagined it was Kuronue's mouth on him. Knowing the raven haired beauty was watching them from the bushes, he reached his end quickly. Once he had adjusted his clothes he kissed the female who's name he didn't remember, sending her on her way with a few empty promises.

Deciding it was time to up the stakes in their little cat and mouse game Yoko pushed away from the wall and casually walked to the bushes that hid Kuronue. "Are you just a voyeur or do you ever plan to come out and play?"

With more grace than Yoko thought possible Kuronue stepped out of the bushes. The Youko felt his groin tighten when the Chimera flexed his long black wings. "Play… that's a good way to put it. Everything is a game to you after all."

Standing eye to eye with Kuronue, Yoko was impressed. Not many demons equaled him in height and rivaled him in grace and beauty. "If you know I enjoy a good game then you've been paying attention. For instance, I've been enjoying our little game. It would be much more enjoyable however if you came out and actually played with me."

Kuronue glared. "Conceded Youko. I'm not here to be your latest sex toy. I want to be Makai's greatest thief."

Yoko's golden eyes danced. "In other words, you want to _be_ me. Personally, I'd rather you _do_ me or better yet, I'll do you."

Kuronue looked at him in amazement. "So, you live up to both your reputations, Makai's greatest thief and Makai's biggest whore."

Yoko laughed. "I love it when you stroke my ego, it's really turning me on, although I can think of other things I'd rather you stroked."

Kuronue shook his head. "You big pervert! You're impossible."

When Kuronue turned to leave Yoko called to him. "Kuro wait! You've been stalking me for weeks, if it wasn't for my body, what _did_ you want?"

Turning his head Kuro replied. "I told you, to be Makai's greatest thief, and who better to train me than the legendary Yoko Kurama? Oh, and my name's not Kuro, it's Kuronue. Remember it, it will be replacing yours in the history books."

Laughter filled his ears as Kuronue walked away.

* * *

Over the next two weeks the two demons spent a lot of time together. Kuronue tried following Yoko on various heists only to be frustrated when the Youko would intentionally lose him. Yoko on the other hand was enjoying trying to seduce the Chimera. In the evenings they would talk over dinner and drinks. At the end of the night when Kuronue would once again refuse to go upstairs with him, Yoko would scan the bar for an attractive demon to take to his bed.

This night was no different, Yoko had selected a sleek yet muscular cat demon. Yoko currently had his arms folded behind his head as he reclined on the bed watching the demon strip. He looked bored as the yellow eyed demon crawled up the bed and began undressing him.

Suddenly the door burst open. Kuronue glared as he advanced on the bed. Using his foot he shoved the cat demon off Yoko. Yoko looked amused as the cat demon hissed from the floor and Kuronue growled. "Get out!"

The cat demon waited for Yoko's nod before grabbing his clothes and leaving. Using his foot to slam the door Kuronue moved forward to sit on the edge of the bed. Boldly locking his indigo eyes with the Youko's golden ones Kuronue reached for the ties on his shirt. "If we're going to play this game, _I_ will be making the rules, not you. I will not be one of your sex toys to be thrown away in the morning. We're partners while you train me to be a great thief. In exchange I will share your bed at night, but you'll pay for the room. What either of us does and who we do it with any other time is our own business."

Yoko was painfully aroused and Kuronue had only removed his shirt and flexed his wings. Moving to straddle Yoko's hips Kuronue placing a hand on either side of him before leaning forward, their lips only a breath apart. "Oh and one other thing, you _will _take your turn being on the bottom."

Swooping down Kuronue claimed Yoko's lips in a passionate kiss. Opening his mouth to Kuronue's probing tongue Yoko's hands moved from behind his head to circle the strong shoulders above him. Both moaned in pleasure as Kuronue stretched out along the body beneath him rubbing their arousals together.

Deciding it was time to take control of the game, Yoko rolled Kuronue beneath him launching an all out assault with lips and hands on his now willing partner. When Kuronue was withering and moaning beneath him Yoko pulled back. "What happens if I don't agree to the rules of the game?"

Indigo eyes sparkled as Kuronue smiled wickedly. Yoko moaned loudly as Kuronue shifted his hips rubbing his arousal between Yoko's legs. "You _will _agree or I'll leave you to go to bed unsatisfied tonight. I guess you could go looking for that yellow eyed feline but I'm sure…"

Kuronue was unable to finish when Yoko took his lips in a passionate kiss. Minutes later, he was unsure how, but Yoko had managed to remove the rest of their clothes. Slipping a hand between them he took Yoko's arousal in a tight grip immediately getting his full attention. "I want to hear you say it Foxie or I'm leaving."

Even though Kuronue's grip hurt Yoko thrust himself against the hand holding him. With a gasp he nodded. "Gods Kuro, yes! I'll agree to anything if you'll put your mouth where your hand is."

It didn't take much effort for Kuronue to push the Youko onto his back and begin kissing down his body. "I wanted to slit that bitches throat behind the inn that day. I've been waiting forever to taste you."

When Kuronue's hot mouth engulfed him Yoko would have bucked him off if his hips weren't held down by the Chimera's strong hands. Yoko moaned and cried his appreciation for several minutes before pulling Kuronue off him and flipping him onto his back. Yoko smirked as he hovered a breath above his soon to be lover's arousal. "I've been waiting to taste you too my sexy demon. When I'm done with you, you'll be screaming my name and begging me to take you."

Many screams and lots of begging later Kuronue couldn't deny the truth of Yoko's words. As dawn approached Yoko snuggled down in the bed pulling Kuronue tight against him. Cuddling against his new lover Kuronue whispered as he drifted off to sleep. "Hm, I think I love it here."

Yoko brushed hair from his lovers face as he watched him sleep. Gently kissing him Yoko whispered unheard in Kuronue's ear. "I hope so… because I'm not sure I can ever let you go."

* * *

Gently, Kurama brushed the black hair away from his lovers face as he slept. There were unshed tears in his eyes as he thought back to how he met and fell in love with Kuronue all those years ago.

Softly he whispered to no one in particular. "I love you Kuro, I always will. I never thought I could let you go… but I will. I need to hold on to Hiei with both hands so I never feel the pain I felt when I lost you."

Kurama smiled as the arms around him tightened. "Kurama, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay if you hold onto me with only one hand. I don't mind if you still need the other one for Kuronue."

Holding Hiei even closer Kurama kissed him sweetly. "I love Hiei-Koi, always and forever.

* * *

A lone tear slipped from indigo eyes as Kuronue watched the lovers from far away. "I love you Yoko. I'm happy you finally have someone like Hiei that will never let _you_ go." 


End file.
